Suddenly I See
by Booga-06
Summary: My first fanfic its prob crap though its the effort that counts right? So plz give it a go! Well twilight never happened and this is my version of suze 3 years later. PS OR JS I donno prob JS though i really donno u can review what one you want it to be.
1. Hello again!

DINGGGGGGG! I pushed the button on the alarm clock to stop it dinging and started to go back to sleep. . . hey it only is 6 in the morning and im tired! I'm just got into bed at 12:30 due to our "night routine" which consists of going around the street in search of the demons and ghosts (ya I know _demons! _ But they are real I have seen ones with my own eyes) but anyway just when I was drifting back to a peaceful sleep ahhh

"Simon up NOW!" meh thanks a lot Kimmy!

Just when I was finally getting to sleep you just have to spoil it!

Kimmy by the way is my roommate we both go to WCC which stands for Wicca Community College isn't that original and it's where loads of witch, mediators or shifters like myself go to learn more about our powers aswell as normal stuff you study at normal colleges. so there I was years ago joking about and wondering was there even a mediator meeting or something and there really was!

I groaned "uh Just cause you're such a morning person there's no need for me to get up now i mean its only 6:15!"

"yes there is you have to get up and be ready for college for 9:00 and I want you to curl my hair before we have to go" she said while brushing her golden hair and looking in my mirror since she was in my bedroom and she never even knocked! I mean hello manners please but then again Kimmy isn't what you would call a polite person quite the opposite actually ya she's a real dont judge a book by its cover person since when you first glance at her she looks like a real girly girl with her straight golden blonde shoulder length hair and her brown eyes and her fashion sense yet she hate skirts and pink I mean really hates them like the way Jesse hates Paul thats the way she hates them if you ever gave her a pink skirt she would rip it into pieces before you very own eyes!

Hmm speaking about Jesse and Paul I haven't seen either of them for the last 2 nearly 3 years.The last I heard of them was that Paul went off the study Law at a college in Seattle and me and Jesse just left each other after we broke up of course ya I'm sad to admit that we did break up and at first I was devastated,heartbroken and angry but then I truly realised that it just wasn't going to work so we seperated and I moved on it was hard but I did after the last 2/3 years i think I finally have moved on.

"Owwww!" I whined as Kimmy had punched me on my arm (which is nearly dead she punchs hard i tell ya) and woke me up out of my day dreams.

"Stop crying about it its your own fault, I mean you're still not out of bed and when I start talking to you , you go off into dream world!" she shouted.

"Okay, okay I'm getting up now but there is no need to be shouting and punching me I mean come on we still have about 3 hours!" I said glancing at the clock which read 6:20

"And i wasn't crying" I glared at her

"oh ya i fogot that lil Susie Simon NEVER crys"she said smirking at me and I swear I could have killed her there and then, I mean come on first you wake a girl up at 6 when she only has had 8 hours sleep for the past two days and then starts to insult her that is just not happening without revenge and just as I was about to pounce on her from my bed she got up and started walking to my wardrope asking me what I'm planning to wear today and I thought about it and was just about to reply when she starts walking out of my room saying she's going to the shower. humph i **will** get revenge!

Anyway I decided to wear my new pink leather mini just to annoy her since im not that fussed on it myself with a white tank top that reads _I don't need a man_ which is so true, with parada slides which are ultra comfy as well as stylish. Suze never makes the same mistake twice. No more stylish but secretly deadly painful shoes for me no matter how cute they are!

So as I started to staighten my hair (lucky Kimmy having naturally straight hair! while mines just wavey but wavey is nice sometimes I guess) a ghost appeared and I thought it was Ben at first since I said "hi Ben, how are ya?" since he's a really cute 4 year old and wont tell us how he died well actually he never really tells us anthing since all he does is say hi then sit there and stare at us which is a lil creepy after a while even if its a cute 4 year old watching you its just creepy whenever any ghost just sits there watching you not speaking but it wasnt him. It was this other ghost called Cara who I so dont along with yet her and Kimmy get along just great! I donno why she is so bitchy to me but she is.

"uh its you! where's the Kimmy?" she asked me in a cold tone while scanning me head to toe

"she's in the shower why want did you want her for?" I asked where she was still looking at me but now she was looking at me in disgust

"uh nothing to do with you, how can you wear that you slut?" and before I could pound her one or even shout at her she dematerialized uh its not fair ghost can just dissappear when they want to I mean I know loads of times when I have just wanted to disappear but no I have to shift and then get a killer head ache afterwards well actually I don't know more get killer head aches when I shift I mean. Now when I shift I just get a lil dizzy afterwards I only get killer head aches if I shift a lot in one day or whatever which is pretty cool as its proves my powers are getting stronger I also I discovered alot of powers I never knew I had or could do. My hair is now nice,straight, long when my hairs straighted it comes down to just above my ebows, shiny- I just had a shower last night after our "night routine" that me and Kimmy had. Kimmy's a witch by the way or wiccian whatever way you want to put it.She can see vampires-well everyone can see them since they look human until they turn vampy mode, demons-they can sometimes look like humans as well or sometimes they look evil and often ugly demons and she can also see ghost though she cant touch them she can just look and listen to them which makes her hate ghosts since they are such a pest, well apart from Cara that is them two are best-buddies.

Now I was into doing my makeup which i dont wear a lot of no more just some lipstick and eyeshadow thats all really.So while applying my makeup I turned on the radio which was playing Happiness by Orson I think the singer or band was I donno but it was a pretty good song.When Kimmy suddenly screamed from her room I went rushing up to see what the fuss was about.

"oh Suze its okay I just freaked out a bit when I found this" she said as I came running into her room and was holding a black rose.

uh another one? where do they get them from and when are they gonna give up? I asked her since we have been haunted with black roses for a while now they would often appear out of now where . We think demons are leaving them since they first begun appearing around the same time that we upset some of them by recking one of their plans to open a portal or something I can't remember what the plan was exactly but her and Kimmy managed to stop it a couple of weeks ago and ever since then they had been getting black roses they even got them when they slept over at other people houses or whatever which means the demons were stalking them.

"a bit? you freaked out a bit?" a sneered hey I wanted to get revenge for her saying that I was crying!

"okay so screaming my head off wasn't freaking out a bit but no need to be so bitchy. I was just a bit shocked I mean I thought we has put a stop to this last night?" she gasped as she handed me the curlers.

"ya I thought we did as well but we must of got the wrong demons.Why dont you curl your hair yourself? I asked.

"because you can do it much quicker and better" she replied.

"why thank you I guess i do dont I if do say so meself anyway what are we going to do now I mean we need to stop these stupid demons before they really do take action" I asked puzzled trying to think up something because we both knew they wanted revenge and sometimes they left notes with the black roses which read _we will get revenge_ or _just you wait._

"hmmm I donno how about we ask about at school and we can research about something to do I'm sure_" _she said as I curled her hair.

"There finished!I said proudly as she twirled around to check her hair in the mirrior which was no longer straight but now in perfect golden blonde curls.

"Oh thanks well we better get going if we want to go get some breakfast" she said while putting on perfume and choking me to death

"cough-heh I think you have enough cough-on.put anymore on and cough-and no one will be coming near you!" I remarked while walking out of her room and grabbing my keys.yes MY keys i now have a car whahoo! and its a cute and sporty one I love it before I used to think men were crazy idiots about their cars bu now that I have one I can see how they can be though I'm not that crazy over it. Its a Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 silver and it rocks!

So I drived us to a cafe where I had a banana and chocolate crepe and Kimmy has a fruit salad - she one of them people who worries about her weight and health.

then next came school what a pleasure?


	2. Isn't school just great?

Then next came school what a pleasure? 

Me and Kimmy were discussing how we're so happy that this if Friday and that we have the next week off yay! when Danni came over flipping her black hair and asked Kimmy "hey have you seen Matt?"

"No me and Suze are just in"

"hmm well did you have a good summer?" she sked Kimmy completely ingnoring me but I didn't care but Kimmy did.

"No not exactly we kept getting msterious black roses didn't we Suze?"

"uh ya" I muttered

"oh well bad karma I susoppse I mean them shifters just come along with trouble and I have never seen Suze at church I mean maybe if Suze went sometimes she would get better luck and karma"

"hey I have good karma!"

"oh ya is that how on Wednesday you tripped and went flying into Mr Crawford and injured him so bad he had to go to hospital when he had just got out of there after safeing your butt after that ritual you had tried to do and the pilliars came down and you have had lots of these "accidents" dont you I mean you exorised Miss Dane! I think you really should start going to church and start praying, maybe you would have better karma. oh and you could get a job while you're at it so you could buy some decent clothes." she declared and I punched her there and then.

Right on her nose and I heared her nasel cartridge break and felt the blood trickling down my hand.

"ahhhhhhhhhhh wha-what have you done? ouch my nose!" she practically screamed.

"oh I'm sorry Danni maybe if you start praying to God quick enough he will give you good karma and it will heal instantly"

"ha good one" Kimmy cheered.

hum I know im being childish aren't I though I have always wanted to do that ever since I came here and now it's off my reminder list of things to do - punch Dannis nosetick.

And I had to punch her nose as she always sticks it up as if she is something plus I dont even know why she was looking for Matt because he hates her. He is probably hiding somewhere so she cant find him.

" I hope you die and go to hell!" she screeched all squeaky since she was pinching her nose

"why thank you and you too, no wait of course you wont go to hell, heavens the only place for someone like you I'm sure"

wait a minute what are you saying thankyou to her for Suze I dont think Gods followers talk like that do you? Kimmy said as she cracked her knuckles

she went running as quick as she could while off holding her nose which was still bleeding.

"ha, she so dersevered it didnt she?" I asked Kimmy

"yeah she did I would have hit her myself if you hadn't, so what have you got first?"

"hmmm double history then herbal healing and double music/dance" - which is my fave class I learnt that I can sing and I always could street dance or dance urban style. "and thats all for today why what do you have?"

"English, then lauguages then herbal healing so I will see you there and double spells which is cool we are learning about curse's this year"

"oh ya well you will have to do one on Danni after you learn a good one"

well I better go buh-bye

"bye" Kimmy waved and I headed off down the corridar to history which I quite liked it was the teacher I wasnt fussed on because she is a shifter and keeps telling me how rare shifters are becoming now days especially female ones because I'm the only other female shifter she has ever met before apparently males are mostly shifters and females are mostly mediators huh how sexist is that? and to make it worse she keeps hinting about hooking up with a male shifter to stop shifter from going extinct and she has her son in mind for me to hook up with who is Matt. Well Matt okay he's pretty hot looking with large muscley biecepts and has killer abs though I have seen better ones and he's funny,smart perfect guy really except that me and him are just good friends and thats all.

I got to history early and bumped someone by accident "hey Simon watch where your going or I might have to control your mind to make sure you dont go around bashing into me." Matt grinned at me.

"haha very funny just because I can't control minds yet doesn't mean I wont be able someday"

"hmm well until then why don't we do a tester I control your mind for a while and then you can tell me what it feels like and if you can remember anything" he smirked

"ya sure you would love that wouldn't you?" I asked as I sat down.

"yeah I would. So what are you doing tomorrow?" he said as he came to my table

"tomorrow?" I asked confused oh no he isnt going to ask me on a date is he? please dont tell his mother has gotton to his head!

"ya tomorrow Saturday what are you going to be up to since its your birthday?"

"my birthday? oh ya my birthday, its tomorrow I forgot all about it" ha good one Suze forgetting your own birthday sheesh! I am going crazy or at least turning more stupider

"huh I have never heard that before a girl forgetting her own birthday especially when you are going to be turning 19, so what are you planning on doing?"

"uh I donno I will have to talk to Kimmy about it" I muttered

"do you have to talk to her about_ everything_?"

"no not everything why?" I questioned and sterted to worry.

well I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the new theme park they are opening with me

"ummm I donno. . . " I uttered

Everyone one else in the history class came in

"dont worry we are going just as friends Kimmy can come too as well as anyone else you want I just thought it be a good idea"

"hmm yea it is I havent been to a theme park in ages like 2 years ago"

"alright everyone take your seats please!" Mrs Flynn shouted and the class quieted down

At the end of class Mrs Flynn came up to me and whispered "I see you and Matt are getting along fine."

"uh ya we are friends well gotta go buh-bye" and I was out of that class like a rocket

I met up with Kimmy in herbal healing and we discussed Matts idea and she wasnt that fussed about but agreed that we go to the new theme park then to dinner and clubbing. I dont really go clubbing that much except for when I go with Kimmy cause we have a good laugh.

but the plans for my birthday sounded good. ha at least if I had forgotton about my friends would have reminded me and planned something anyway.

So finally the day came me, Matt, Kimmy, and Gina went out to the new theme park (it must of been strange for Matt being out with 4 girls and no guys but no one forced him to come.

**So off to the big apple I go for my first business as a lawyer becoming a barrister.**

**hmmm New York, that triggers something in my brain yet I can't remeber what. . . all well.**

_**(A/N:hmm this is my second chapter and hopefully Paul will be in the next chapter. I still donno wether to make it a PS or a JS so can you please reveiw and tell me which one you would prefere? )**_

**  
**


	3. Fun at the theme park

Hiya this is in Pauls POV and it sucks but anyway I tried my best 

**So to the big apple I go for my first business as a lawyer becoming a barrister.**

**hmmm New York, that triggers something in my brain yet I can't remember what. . . all well.**

**Coming off the plane with Emily, ya I know a girl alreadly? well what can I say, the chicks can't resist me. And the first thing I noticed was that this place was pretty trashy.**

**I looked down at the letter that the hotel that Im staying in sent me to check the name, Marriott New York at the Brooklyn Bridge hmmm so its in Brooklyn.**

**Brooklyn? ahh this is where Suze grew up! Simon I wonder what she is getting up to? **

**STOP thinking about her Slater! I shout at myself. breathe in and out there now how the hell do I get to this Marriott hotel place?**

**I ask Emily though she says she doesn't know where exactly but down this road and too the left is close too it then she told me she has to go to see her family that why shes over here from Florida and gives me her number I say thanks even though I probably will never never ring it I mean she was a nice girl and all but just not my type shes too serious.**

**So I pull up a taxi and tell it to drop me off at Marriott New York at the Brooklyn Bridge. Which is pretty snazzy I must say from the outside it looks like a gaint glass tower and in the inside its luxurious not as good as the ones in Seattle or Emerald city as some call it though I never do because when I say the word emerald her beautiful sparkly emerald eyes always come into my head that one of the things I loved about her was these eyes because****she has the most adorable eyes you could ever fall for and she has the ablitly to make you laugh everytime she speaks so whenever I looked into her eyes it was so hard to turn away they also remind me of home Seattle I know she would love it there if she ever went. . .**

**-SIGH-**

**I have to stop thinking about her I mean what has it been three frickin years and I still haven't got over her though I cant believe that she went just like that she never told me she was leaving or even said goodbye or even texted me cya! I mean what sort of bitch does that?**

**Well at the hotel I went to the reception and asked for my card for my room there was a female receptionist who was pretty hot she asked my for my name.**

**"Slater" I said charmingly.**

**"No I need your full name"**

**"Paul Oliver Slater"**

**Paul Oliver Slater she said aloud while typing it in "ah there is a room for you, its room 140 heres your card" she handed me my card and smiled at me Pauls a nice name she said in a flirty manner.**

**"Yeah it is. . . its awesome" I replied walking away and Why is the name Paul so awesome?**

**Cause' Stone Cold said so.**

**Seriously! It's the best name in existance.**

**Thats what I was thinking as I went into the elevater and that crappy elevater music came on. I mean come on who likes the music they play in them? at least there was no one else in the elevator and I just had to go to the second floor.**

**Once in my room and my things all away I had paperwork to do so I best start doing it. I was busy writing when my cellphone went off "hello?"**

**Paul come down to the office**

**What the hell! Jack is that you?**

**Yes can you come down to th-**

**Well want do you want? Im busy you know**

**What with a girl? I dont care I need you to come down tro the office**

**"A girl? I dont have a girl with me!" though that does sound a good idea . . . no Paul work then play. "I doing work and why do you want me to come to the office?**

**To check me in they dont just let strangers walk on into the hotel rooms**

**Check you in? what? . . . Jack no please dont say you are here.**

**"Okay then" and he was silent for a while until he said "when are you coming down?"**

**What you are here! what the heck, how? why? when?**

**sigh Just come down Im wasting the money on my phone.**

**"Oh right im coming" and with that I went down to the office and saw Jack sitting there boredly and tired looking. **

**"At last" he grunted.**

**Ah Mr Slater this young boy claims to know you and asked for your room number. Do you know him? The receptionist asked me**

**Yes I do hes sharing a room with me I said through gritted teeth glaring at Jack.**

**"Oh okay then" and walked off back to the reception.**

**Jack and me quickly went into the elevater and luckly its was empty.**

**"What the fuck Jack what are you doing here?"**

**Mum and Dad were fighting again I -**

**Oh so you decide to run away and fly across the world to me? all by YOURSELF! I shouted at him**

**Paul I couldnt stand it any more they were constantly fighting over everything and asking me who was right. who I loved better and then they fighting over me and when I tried to stop then they started fighting with me! He babbled and had tears in his eyes I just couldnt stand it anymore so I ran away to you since you are the only other brother I have yet I wish I had more siblings. He said to himself it seemed yet I heard him and then he looked up at me I was wondering why when I realised Oh ya I have the card you need to open the door duh!**

**Sorry I said to him as I slid the card into the slot and the door opened.**

**He went into it and looked around then went and jumped on my bed Jack dont you will break it! he then glared at me and lay down facing the other way Oh great now hes sulking aww well I still need to finish the paper work so off I go 10 minutes passed and Jack was still handnt spoken or moved silent treatment ay?**

** "Hey im sorry for shouting at you" I said to him to get no response now I'm getting angry what I aplogise and he doesnt even care so I went over to him and was about to shout at him and push him off the bed when I realise he sleeping. What sleeping at 7 in the evening? then I remember that he has just traveled from Seattle to here he's probaby just jet lagged so I went and looked at the window I cant believe Suze grew up here and then I look at at what am I going to do with him? I cant keep him here he would only get in the way but I really really send him back can I? I mean I know what its like to be in that position they are terrible always fighting.**

**Well in the morning when I woke up I saw Jace face up against the glass peering at something outside so I got up and investiged only to find him looking as some theme park. I turned around and looked down at him he looked troubled and stressed, Well I guess I could use a break...**

**"Okay we can go if you want" I said boredly.**

**"Really?" his face brighted up **

**"Yes" I said as I got changed and grabbed my coat and cell I might get lucky and find a hot chick or something I guess. **

Suze POV

I was laughing my head off on the rollercoster I was on with Matt and Gina they kept making me laugh so much I was stuggling to breathe.

gasp stop it! I laughed and started coughing as I was trying to keep myself from laughing.

But my shoes Gina said she had been going on about how she felf her shoes were going to fly off her feet.

Matt laughed "ya just imangine some poor person walking along having a good time at the theme park when BAM! a shoe hits them over the head and they are left laying on the floor"

I know that is evil but it made me laugh harder.

Gina laughs "ha and I would have to go up to them and ask for my shoe back do you think they would be happy to give it back to me?"

I burst into laughter I know it wasnt really that funny but I just seem so happy that everything starts me off. Well the ride ended and Gina didn't lose any of her shoes luckly though the left one did nearly fall off and Matt was going "oh no! eveybody down below WATCH OUT!" as loud as he could which is pretty loud I went kind of deaf for 1 minute because of it.

Getting off the ride I saw Kimmy talking to some guy with brown hair she was probably flirting knowing her yet I have to give her credit he did look hot from all the way up here.

"Whos that Kim's with?" Gina asked.

"I donno but he's pretty hot dont you think?" I replied while staring at him

"Uh no please dont start getting into this" Matt groaned "but I get this is what I get going with 3 girls. . ."

"Why jealous?" Gina teased

"ME jealous?" Matt put on a shocked expression never and with that he pushed Gina down the steps almost making her fall

"Hey WATCH IT!" she shouted and went to trip him up but I held on to his wrist to stop him falling "Oh you save him but not me?

"No its just that he was going to fall flat on his face -"

"Yes and we need to protect my handsome face Matt said as he grinned at us

"Handsome? you call that?" she pointed to his face "_handsome? _Man you really need to borrow my compact mirror" and she went running off to Kimmy who was holding her bag to get it I think and I was just standing there smiling.

This is one of the best birthday's ever I cant believe I nearly forgot about it I really must be crazy I blame on hanging around with Matt to much I means he is crazy but he's crazy in a nice way because he could always cheer me up when I needed it.

So as me and him walked towards Gina , Kimmy and the mystery hottie. The mystery hottie kept staring over at us "What is his problem? I asked Matt

to which he shrugged and replied "I dont know it seems he's checking me out"

"You?" I asked in a confused manner "Are you saying he's gay or something?"

" Probably then again come on, Suze, you know that I'm irresistible…even to the men it appears"

I just grinned at him. He really would make a good boyfriend its a pity that I just dont see him in that way so I'm still waiting for the perfect guy and he's still waiting for the perfect girl we wonder who will find our perfect ones first I think he will.

"Do you think maybe he's your perfect _girl _you have been waiting for?" I asked in an innocent tone

"haha very funny Simon, I wish he was no wait I dont, I dont want to be gay I just wish I could find my perfect girl quicker." He was now looking off into the distance.

" Me too, though I'm looking for a guy of course " I said looking at him he looked thoughtful yet his face was emotionless.

We walked closer to the group not really saying anything Kimmy was still flirting with this mystery guy who had brown hair I noticed and was quite tall and when we were just an arm length away I knew I regonised him from somewhere but I only did remember who he was when he turned around I mean who could ever forget that smirk?

**Plz review as I'm still not sure what to do it as PS or JS though at the moment it seems JS and cause I love hearing what you have to say.**


End file.
